


To Be With You Like This Always

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna/Lea RPF - Lea really went camping with Dianna after she got back from Paris, confessions of love and smut in tents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You Like This Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction! I do not know Dianna Agron and Lea Michele, and I do not profit from these writings. 
> 
> A/N: This is my first Glee/Real Life fanfic and actually my first fanfic in a couple of years so my writing is very rusty, if you see any errors let me know or any advice on changing a sentence or something let me know.

** To Be With You Like This Always **

"Annnnndddd...tweeted," Lea smiled with accomplishment after tweeting a picture of their campsite.

"Seriously Lea? You are not tweeting at a time like this!" Dianna swiftly swipes up her phone and holds it high above her as the brunette gasps trying to reach for her phone,"You're so cute when you try. Now come on, I haven't seen you in forever it seems. We've got the whole day to ourselves."

Lea blushes as Dianna winks at her turning and walking away with her phone,"Hey, Di! Give that back, please, I promise I won't tweet for the rest of the trip!"

And indeed she didn't tweet, text, or talk to anyone on her phone. In fact she turned it off for the whole day. Lea finds the blonde sitting watching the sun set on the lake, thinking before she speaks, she smiles and admires her from afar. Then when the the last of the sun shimmers across that long blonde hair she finally realizes how much she's missed that girl sitting in front of her. "Amour." the blonde smiles tenderly reaching a hand out to the girl starring at her.

She doesn't need anymore words after that, she desperately reaches for Dianna's hand and sits herself right next to her to finish off the setting sun. Its when she feels Lea shiver she realizes how long they've been starring at the stars. "Come on super star, lets call it a night. Besides why stare at these stars when I'll have my very own star right here." she stands and offers her hand.

Lea giggles,"Sweet talker," she takes her hand and squeezes it before standing and letting the blonde lead her to their tent.

It's when their changing into pajamas that Lea finds herself unable to look away from Dianna. Then it suddenly does feel like it's been forever since she last saw her and how has she missed her. They really have grown apart since they stopped being roommates. She missed sneaking into the blondes bed and cuddling just cuz she knew the blonde couldn't deny her anything. They were both so young and new to this Hollywood world. Dianna meets her gaze and how that gaze penetrates her. She gasps and blushes looking away.

"What? Did I just catch Lea sneaking a peek in the locker room?" Dianna giggles pulling down her shirt.

"I...no, I just realized, its been so long since we hung out like this. I missed it," Lea blushes and walks past the girl and straight to her sleeping bag,"Its tough enough with all the paparazzi and fans thinking we were dating before."

Dianna follows over to her own sleeping bag,"And would that have been so bad?"

They're both lying next to each other starring up at the ceiling of the tent,"No, I mean, I just think that what happens between two people should sometimes just stay theirs."

The blonde smiles,"That's fame for ya, super star, you are the biggest star out of all of us."

"That's not true! If anyone's a big star it's you! You just did that amazing movie in Paris," Lea pulls a Rachel Berry rant and Dianna giggles.

"Stop right there, I don't want you going into another Rachel Berry rant," giggles Dianna.

Embarrassed Lea quickly turns and faces away from that sparkling hazel gaze of the other girl. And then its quiet and all they can hear are the crickets chirping outside their tent. She really has missed this banter between them. This feeling bubbles up inside her and before she can stop herself she whispers,"I missed you."

Assuming the blonde is already asleep she closes her eyes, before she can turn over she feels the warmth of that blonde pressed up against her back,"Tu m'as manqué aussi."

"Are you trying to woo me with your new found knowledge of the French language?" Lea giggles has she finds the blondes hand and entwines her fingers with it.

"Is it working?" Dianna leans in and presses a kiss to the brunette hair in front of her.

"I can stand to be wooed a little longer," Lea finds herself blushing and the hand in hers even more distracting then anything.

"Je t'aime." the blonde whispers in her ear then nips at it.

Lea gasps, she doesn't need a translator to know what she just said. The light nip to the ear has sent very real heat rushing to the suddenly increasing wetness between her legs. She turns her head and those eyes again seem to be piercing right through to her very core. Before she can lean up for a kiss she is being pushed down by those perfect lips. Lips that remind her of a first love or a love song. Cuz that's what she hears, a love song ringing in her ears.

Even if its just for tonight, even if they go back to having to not talk to each other tomorrow, even if she goes back to Cory. She just wants to get lost in this girl right here, right now. Before Dianna knows it she's being slammed on her back and straddled by the brunette now crashing her lips down upon her own. Lea's urgently trying to remove the shirt obstructing her view of those perfects breasts. Once removed, there's no need for Dianna to try and remove Lea's because she's already on top of that herself.

Once shes back on those lips, all the hurriedness and want slows and all she wants to do is show her how much she loves her, how much she's missed her while she was away. Lea's kissing a trail down between her breasts which she palms as she continues on towards her stomach. Nipping at her belly button, she can feel Dianna quiver underneath of her. She reaches the hem of her sweats and looks up to be met with approving dark eyes. She brings her hands down to her sides and traces lines across her skin until she's brave enough to bring those pants off of her.

She's already kissing the insides of her thighs, having to deal with no underwear has made this so much more easier on Lea. And there it is, the taste she's always wanted on her tongue. Licking from her entrance up to her clit. Suckling she can feel Dianna arch up into her mouth.

"Lea..." she moans.

That moan is all she needs before she's entering her with two fingers, "Oh, god!"

Setting a pace with those fingers she brings her mouth up to the blondes. There's something about tasting herself that makes this even more intimate in her mind. But she doesn't want this to be all about her, she wants to do it together. So she's slipping her own two fingers into the brunette who has to still her hand as she moans slumping her head to the blondes shoulders. Inhaling all of her, how she's missed that smell. She brings her forehead to meet the blondes and stares into her eyes while they're both inside of each other. Its then that she realizes it, she's not going to fight saying it,"I love you."

Then all of a sudden it's fingers removed and hips angled and thrusting as if their very beings depended on this very moment. Trying to become one after all this time. And they can feel it beginning to burn deep down in their cores. With a few final thrusts they're both coming undone, panting, exhausted wrapped up in each others sweaty bodies. They lay there, breathing calm, "You should go to Paris with me someday," whispers the blonde.

"Yeah...we should...someday," Lea whispers back,"I wanna stay like this with you always."

The blonde smiled sadly,"Maybe, someday, we'll find our way back to each other. I promise."

They kiss again and cuddle up to each other under the one sleeping bag where they sleep the rest of the night caught up in dreams of each other hoping that tomorrow won't ever come. Tomorrow where they have to go back to their lives separately. But the red string of fate always leads people back to each other.


End file.
